UltraToons Network/Ideas/Raffina Higashikata
April Fools Day 2013 fake promos Raffina Higashikata 1.jpeg|Regular Shogun Warriors promo. This promo based MAD's Regular Show/Shogun Warriors parody. Raffina Higashikata 2.jpeg|The Land Before Adventure Time promo. This promo based MAD's Adventure Time/The Land Before Time parody. Raffina Higashikata 3.jpeg|The Run-of-the-Mill Girls promo. This promo based Self-Parody in "Oops, I did it again" from The Powerpuff Girls. Ben 10 Franklin.jpeg|Ben 10 Franklin promo. This promo based MAD's Ben 10 Parody. Disclaimers UTN Y7-FV Disclaimer.png|TV-Y7-FV Disclaimer, 2015. This screen based Cartoon Network Australia's PG disclaimer screen from 2011. UTN PG Disclaimer.png|TV-PG Disclaimer, 2015. This screen based Cartoon Network Australia's PG disclaimer screen from 2011. UTN PG-V Disclaimer.png|TV-PG-V Disclaimer, 2015. This screen based Cartoon Network Australia's PG disclaimer screen from 2011. UTN PG-L Disclaimer.png|TV-PG-L Disclaimer, 2015. This screen based Cartoon Network Australia's PG disclaimer screen from 2011. UTN 14 Disclaimer.png|TV-14 Disclaimer, 2015. This screen based Cartoon Network Australia's PG disclaimer screen from 2011. Others UltraToons Network Ben and Gwen in Beach 2013.png|Ben and Gwen in Beach ident, 2013. This ident based Cartoon Network Italy's ident, and only air July to August. UltraToons Network Bloo in Beach.png|Bloo in Beach ident, 2013. This ident based Cartoon Network Italy's bumper, and only air July to August. UltraToons Network Dexter in Beach 2013.png|Dexter in Beach ident, 2013. This ident based Cartoon Network Italy's ident, and only air July to August. UltraToons Network Edwardo and The Eds in Beach 2013.png|Edwardo and The Eds in Beach ident, 2013. This ident ident Cartoon Network Italy's ident, and only air July to August. UltraToons Network Shark 2013.png|Shark? ident, 2013. This ident based Cartoon Network Italy's ident, and only air July to August. UTN It's an Ed thing 1.png|''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' "It's an Ed thing." promo (Part 1), 2014, This promo based Cartoon Network's premiere promo of same show in 1999. UTN It's an Ed thing 2.png|''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' "It's an Ed thing." promo (Part 2), 2014, This promo based Cartoon Network's premiere promo of same show in 1999. UTN It's an Ed thing 3.png|''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' "It's an Ed thing." promo (Part 3), 2014, This promo based Cartoon Network's premiere promo of same show in 1999. UTN It's an Ed thing 4.png|''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' "It's an Ed thing." promo (Part 4), 2014, This promo based Cartoon Network's premiere promo of same show in 1999. UTN Homepage Promo 2015.png|UTN's Homepage promo, 2015, this promo based Cartoon Network Japan's homepage promo in 2005. Then- Flapjack.png|Now/Then: Sítio do Picapau Amarelo/''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' ident, 2013, this ident aired November 11, 2013. File:UTN Now - Camp Lazlo, Then - Adventure Time.png|Now/Then: Camp Lazlo/''Adventure Time'' ident, 2013, this ident voiced by Tom Kenny (styled "The Narrator" from The Powerpuff Girls), and aired December 5, 2013. File:UTN Now - TS&TM, Then - Pink Panther and Pals.png|Now/Then: The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries/''Pink Panther and Pals'' ident, 2013, this bumper aired December 5, 2013. UTN Now - Destroy Build Destroy, Then - Toonami.png|Now/Then: Destroy Build Destroy/''Toonami'' ident, 2014, this ident aired March 7, 2014. File:UTN Now - Mr. Bean, Then - Beetlejuice.png|Now/Then: Mr. Bean: The Animated Series/''Beetlejuice'' ident, 2014, this ident aired October 6, 2014. UTN Now - Bakugan, Then - PPGZ.png|Now/Then: Bakugan Battle Brawlers/''Powerpuff Girls Z'' ident, 2015, this ident voiced by Miyako Gotokuji/Rolling Bubbles (from Powerpuff Girls Z), and aired July 20, 2015. File:UTN Now - Cartoon Theatre EfPE, Then - AmiYumi.png|Now/Then: Cartoon Theatre: Escape from Planet Earth/''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' ident, 2015, this ident aired July 20, 2015. UTN Next AmiYumi.png|Coming Up Next: Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi ident, 2015, this ident voiced by Yumi Yoshimura (from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi), and aired July 20, 2015. Note: Unlike Now/Then bumpers, The "Next" letters are all written in capital letters (like Cartoon Network Latin America in 2010). Custom Now/Then icons DBD UTN City icon.png|''Destroy Build Destroy'' logo ( ) Emilia UTN City icon.png|Emilia ( ) Category:UltraToons Network Category:Others Category:Ideas